


Close to you

by StardustStrange



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Oneshot, not alot just little face wounds but still want to tag incase people are squeamish, this is short like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustStrange/pseuds/StardustStrange
Summary: Cal Get's hurt Luke tends to his wounds
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 7





	Close to you

“Oh goodness Cal, You’re bleeding” Luke said with a concerned sigh Kneeling beside the Jedi looking at him with care. 

Cal Winced softly “Am I?I didn't think I got hurt too bad.. Guess I've been through worse to even notice huh?”he smirked weakly trying to get Luke to relax. 

Holding some bacta spray and a cloth he held Cal’s hand gently “ It's not a lot of blood but it is noticeable, It doesn't hurt too much does it?” he asked, making sure. 

“It's fine Luke really,” Cal protested gently. As Luke wiped the blood from his face with the cloth , he smirked softly leaning into the touch looking up at the other in admiration, his heart beating steady. 

SIghing softly Luke smiled back, he held back the urge to kiss the other’s cheek in fear of infecting the wound on his cheek, “This uh..this might sting a little, feel free to squeeze my hand alright Sweetheart?” 

Cal nodded preparing himself for the worst as he held Luke’s hand in his own as Luke sprayed the bacta over the open wounds, wincing and groaning softly at the stinging sensation he squeezed Luke’s hand tightly. 

“Shhh I know it stings, I’ve got you Cal” Luke soothed as he rested his forehead against Cal’s 

Humming Happily Cal closed his eyes as he breathed steadily with Luke enjoying the closeness between them, he leaned in lips hovering over Luke’s softly brushing against his.  
Luke smiled warmly, Kissing Cal softly his eyes fluttering shut as the pair shared a soft sweet kiss.

Pulling back with a soft chuckle Luke proceeded to wipe any excess bacta from the wounds cleaning Cal up a bit before pulling him into his arms for a hug “There, that's better isn't it?”  
Cal smiled wide, his green eyes shimmering with adoration “Much better, thank you my love”.


End file.
